


Alice y las ratas

by Adhara



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/F, Orphanage, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas de las huellas que Alice dejó en el orfanato y en sus habitantes. Pre-juego original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Elenis. Eve se llama así por la canción de Chantal Kreviazuk. La última nota de Alice, sin contar la que escribió para la narradora, está directamente sacada de allí.

Hevills no es un orfanato especial en ningún sentido. Imagino que en todos los asilos hay niños demasiado listos, demasiado crueles o simplemente demasiado acostumbrados a la vida entre esas paredes. Cuando salga de aquí daré gracias a un Dios en el que nunca he creído si el camino me lleva a cientos de kilómetros de cualquiera de estos niños. No se crea ninguna solidaridad entre nosotros, y muy pocos hacen amigos. Simplemente vivimos juntos, esperamos juntos el momento en que la puerta trasera se abra para dejarnos solos en un mundo que no conocemos. Eso sucede a los diecisiete o dieciocho años. Los que no pueden esperar, intentan escapar o mueren de pura desidia.

Yo tengo suerte por trabajar en las cocinas en lugar de en la lavandería o tiñendo telas, donde las manos se te cuartean y las heridas escuecen al sumergirlas en el tinte. O cuidando a los niños más pequeños, que lloran sin parar, sin que nadie pudiera callarlos, y a veces mueren entre tus brazos. Mucha gente envidia mi posición, lavando los cacharros o, cuando sea algo mayor, ayudando a servir la comida. Me gusta pensar que es una especie de premio porque en todos mis años aquí jamás he montado escándalo y, hasta ahora, estoy logrando pasar desapercibida. Cada uno se aferra a lo que puede, ¿no? La verdad es que sólo me tienen aquí porque mis manos son pequeñas y rápidas, y manejan con facilidad los enormes pucheros, y llegan al fondo de todas las vasijas.

Sin embargo, echo de menos a Alice. Creo que sería exagerado decir que me hubiera gustado ser su amiga, porque en muchos aspectos me daba miedo. No era el miedo habitual, el que tienen todos los niños en algún momento de su vida… Alice llegó y siempre me pareció que ella estaba a otro nivel. Me daba miedo intentar que me prestase atención, por si descubría que yo no le agradaba, o peor aún, pensara que era estúpida. Me gustaba escuchar lo que decía, y conseguía estar siempre cerca cuando hablaba. Echo de menos su forma de pensar, demasiado seria, y de hablar, poco, y también cómo lograba con pocas palabras lo que otros tenían que conseguir mediante la fuerza bruta.

Yo creía todo lo que Alice contaba sobre el País de las Maravillas, aunque jamás le pregunté sobre ello y sólo lo mencionaba de vez en cuando. Desde los insignificantes ocho años que yo tenía cuando llegó, parecía una de las pocas personas a mi alrededor capaces de ver algo más allá del asilo, y revoloteé invisible a su alrededor intentando descubrir algo más sobre aquellos animales y lugares extraños que a veces irrumpían en sus escasas conversaciones como si no pudiera evitar referirse a ellos. Al contrario de la mayoría de los niños en Hevills, ella había llegado en posesión de sus propios recuerdos. El resto apenas podíamos entender lo que nos repetían una y otra vez las cuidadoras: que nuestros padres eran criminales o prostitutas que habían abandonado a su descendencia corrompida como hacían los animales. Los únicos animales que yo conocía eran las ratas, los perros y los gatos. Los conejos parlanchines o las mariposas gigantes de Alice eran para mí como la promesa del infierno en cada misa. Algo que existía, sin duda, pero que yo no conocería al menos en un futuro próximo.

Eve y Alice llegaron con apenas semanas de diferencia, y fracasaron ambas en su intento de poner a salvo la buena fe que les habían inculcado en sus casas hasta entonces. Describir a Alice se me hace imposible porque supongo que la gente que vive cosas extrañas se vuelve extraña a su vez. Al llegar era pálida, rosada, pero perdió aquella claridad con rapidez. El asilo la moldeó con sus dedos esqueléticos, como a un pedazo de arcilla. Pronto era gris y espectral, aunque brillaba algo en sus ojos que apartaba y atraía a partes iguales. Sólo cuando se enfadaba parecía recuperar su corporeidad, y entonces aparecía una leve arruga en sus ojeras. El resto del tiempo, vegetaba, con frases ocasionales. No reía, aunque en Hevills se hacía poco, no jugaba ni siquiera cuando salíamos a limpiar la nieve... Dentro de los niños tristes u hoscos del asilo, que eran muchos, ella era la única consciente de su tristeza. El resto estábamos tan acostumbrados que no concebíamos ningún momento de auténtica felicidad. Y ella no sólo se veía obligada a convivir con la tristeza sino, lo que era peor, sufría el recuerdo de su antigua felicidad.

A Eve no la consumieron del mismo modo, y aún hoy me pregunto cómo lo logró. No podía mostrar su vitalidad, pero yo sabía que estaba ahí, aún sin motivo. Se escapaba por sus ojos, verdes como los de Alice pero carentes del fulgor contundente, y por el fino cabello rubio que se resistía a oscurecerse y perder el brillo. Era muy pequeña, menuda. En Hevills los niños pequeños y los mayores menudos éramos presas seguras para los demás niños y también las cuidadoras. Hay que hacerse invisible y, aunque para mí era algo instintivo, Eve era tan llamativa como un pedazo de pan blanco sobre el altar negro de la capilla.

Cuando Alice apartó su atención de su mundo particular para fijarse por primera vez en Eve, ésta sangraba tendida en el suelo de una esquina del patio. Había encontrado un gato pequeño y creo que quería quedárselo. En Hevills el precio oficial de un delantal lleno de ratas era el placer de haber ayudado a erradicar parte de la plaga perenne que corría entre nuestros pies, pero todo el mundo sabía que los que llevaban los delantales llenos podían estar seguros de recibir una o dos cucharadas más en la siguiente comida. Había muchas ratas, grandes y gordas, negras, grises... algunos juraban haberlas visto verdes y al oírlo me parecía un burdo remedo de las fantasías de Alice. Los animales de colores sólo existían lejos de Hevills y algún día yo los conocería. De momento, incluso un gato pequeño era un posible competidor. Así que mataron el gato a pedradas y luego continuaron con Eve, que había corrido a defenderlo.

Alice detuvo uno de sus silenciosos paseos por el patio para observar a Eve. Podría jurar que Eve no lloraba por el dolor que seguramente sentía. En sus espasmos arrítmicos había más rabia que otra cosa, y acariciaba al gato, definitivamente muerto, todo piel y sangre. Debió sorprenderle que las botas paradas junto a su cabeza permanecieran balanceándose de adelante a atrás. No creo que desde el suelo hubiera podido distinguir la suela de las botas de Alice de las de cualquiera de los niños que la habían pisoteado un rato antes, y se incorporó con el despojo aún apretado contra su pecho, y yo pensé que era una de las personas más valientes que había conocido. Muchas veces levantarse de aquella manera tras una pelea y cuando aún había alguien rondando cerca equivalía a una patada segura en el esternón. Alice jamás había dado muestras de violencia.

\- Quería salvarlo - musitó Eve observándose las manos. Alice le dedicó una mirada críptica.

\- No me gustan los gatos. Son animales retorcidos.- respondió con voz impersonal pero extrañamente firme.

\- Yo tenía uno fuera, Missy... Y todo era muy distinto. Incluso yo.

Un cambio visible incluso para mí se operó en aquel momento, y sentí un escalofrío al darme cuenta que sólo yo, aparte de ellas dos, estaba compartiéndolo. La sensación de ser una intrusa invadiendo su círculo exclusivo me acompañó desde entonces siempre que las observaba, a veces como un débil eco y otras, las menos, como una acuciante sensación de vergüenza, de estar donde no debía, viendo y escuchando lo que no debía. Jamás volví a ver a Alice tan indefensa, posiblemente vi a la persona que había sido antes de que la tragaran los muros. Soltó una de las manos que aferraban el conejo de peluche para sentarse junto a Eve, que ya no lloraba, y con el conejo en el regazo le cogió de los pequeños brazos para colocarlo mirando hacia ella. Luego tomó aire.

\- Yo también tenía un gato. Era un gato negro, y una noche...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Utiliza la luna para reírse de mí, y nubes de tela. Manchas rojas en los dientes, la nieve es más roja que nunca. La pisamos con nuestros pies llenos de polvo rojo. Sangramos leche por los ojos y la luna se ríe todos los mediodías. Podemos escucharla."_

 

***

 

Nadie supo por qué Eleanor había acabado en Hevills si tenía familia fuera, y su llegada fue objeto de muchas conjeturas. Unos decían que los padres la habían encerrado aquí como castigo; demasiado tonteo con el hijo de algún vecino. Los niños dormían en el mismo edificio que las niñas hasta los diez años. Luego les llevaban a otro exactamente igual, o muy parecido, al otro lado del patio, pero seguíamos viéndoles en los recreos y en las comidas. Los padres de Eleanor, que tenía catorce años por aquel entonces, debían ser muy estúpidos pensando que la forma de castigarla por juntarse con un niño era mandarla a un lugar donde había docenas. Se inventaron historias incomprensibles sobre unas deudas del padre y su amistad con los dueños del orfanato, que se ofrecieron a acogerla como si fuera huérfana. Estupideces. La verdad era que el padre de Eleanor había muerto hacía bastante, y la madre simplemente había desaparecido. Su tía no quería ocuparse de ella. Oí la historia en la cocina antes de ver a la niña, y me pareció un drama muy nimio en comparación con los que ya conocía.

Como la mayoría de las cosas durante el tiempo que ella estuvo aquí, mis recuerdos de Eleanor están unidos a mis sentimientos hacia Alice. Era uno de los pocos días en los que Alice estaba extrañamente comunicativa, y un grupo de cinco o seis niños de los más pequeños se habían sentado en la mesa. Yo había oído más veces aquel recuerdo, el de una fiesta de no-cumpleaños. La primera vez tuve que acercarme a Eve y preguntarla el significado de cosas que no comprendía. No entendía que se celebrase el día del nacimiento de alguien, así que mucho menos que se celebrase el día del no-nacimiento. Eve se había explayado hablándome de regalos, fiestas, dejándome aún más aturdida. Para ser sincera, si me gustaba cuando Alice nos hablaba de la merienda era sólo por imaginarme un banquete lleno de platos que no había probado en mi vida.

Eleanor llegó entonces y, sentada en el extremo de la mesa, supe cómo se crea un odio a primera vista. Una de las cuidadoras se acercó con ella a la mesa, y muy pocos se volvieron para mirarla.

\- Niñas, esta es Eleanor. - dijo Sarah, una cuidadora joven y bastante necia. Luego se fue, dejando a aquella chica extraña frente a la mesa. Extraña porque su delantal y el vestido, aunque del mismo color que los del resto, estaban impolutos. Nuevos y relucientes, no heredados. Llevaba los cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta baja, y sus rasgos no eran desagradables, pero torció el gesto en una mueca que le hizo parecer enfadada. En aquel momento pensé que era sólo que empezaba a darse cuenta de en dónde se había metido. Luego aprendí que era disgusto por la indiferencia general. Si algo ponía furiosa a Eleanor era la indiferencia.

Avanzó decidida hasta el pequeño grupo de Alice e Eve y se sentó lo más cerca que pudo. Por unos instantes permaneció callada, no pude menos que pensar que, simplemente, había encontrado su lugar con gran rapidez. Me equivoqué, porque sólo estaba esperando a que el silencio fuera lo bastante largo como para estar segura que todos los niños cercanos la escuchaban.

\- Eso es un cuento - anunció con voz ligeramente nasal. Todos los que oían la historia, y algunos que andaban por allí, se giraron, menos Alice.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Darla, que solía andar siempre cerca de las cuidadoras.

\- Eleanor - respondió al instante. - Y esta niña sólo os está contando un cuento. Uno que se puede comprar en las librerías.

Volvió el silencio, y todos miraron a Alice, que observaba su plato aún lleno sin dar muestras de haber escuchado a Eleanor. Eve se giró hacia la intrusa y ladeó la cabeza extrañada. Eleanor sorprendió su mirada y asintió, reafirmándose.

\- Se llama Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. En casa lo tengo.

Un suspiro que sonaba a alivio general llegó hasta mi puesto.

\- ¡Ella es Alicia!

\- Sí, se llama así....

De nuevo, el ceño de contrariedad apareció en la cara de Eleanor. Estoy segura que si el resto del comedor no hubiera estado armando tanto jaleo, hubiera podido escuchar su cerebro ronronear angustiado ante aquel imprevisto, y no pude evitar sonreír. Sin embargo se repuso y asintió.

\- ¡Habrá aprovechado el nombre! Pero yo también puedo contar la misma historia, seguro que ella no lleva desde siempre en este orfanato, seguro que entró cuando ya era bastante mayor. ¡Había leído el libro! - soltó de golpe sin pararse a respirar. Algunos empezaron a asentir, aunque la mayoría no habíamos tenido un libro en las manos en nuestra vida. Miré a Alice comenzando a sentirme nerviosa. Supliqué que abandonase aquella actitud, porque Eleanor parecía estar asumiendo su silencio como una victoria. Si hubiera tardado tres segundos más en responder, yo misma habría salido en su defensa. Por fortuna no hizo falta.

\- El libro habla de mí.

En el rostro cuidado de Eleanor se dibujó una expresión sarcástica, alzó una ceja y sonrió sin ganas.

\- Eres una embustera. ¿Les has hablado ya del gato de Cheshire? ¿Y de la reina de Corazones? Y de...

\- Ese libro habla de mí. Y me da igual lo que creas. - vi a Alice levantarse, y no pude creer que por culpa de aquella niña bien vestida y alimentada fuera a quedarme sin escuchar historias. Los demás se habían vuelto ya hacia Eleanor, que parecía más dispuesta a socializar que Alice, y ésta volvió a sonreír mostrando todos los dientes. De improviso, Eve hizo algo sorprendente. Cogió a Alice del brazo con firmeza, reteniéndola, y fulminó a Eleanor con la mirada. Alice se limitó a mirar la mano de Eve aferrando su muñeca, para después perder la vista más allá de los bancos de madera.

\- Cría envidiosa - susurró Eve, tan fuerte que parecía que estaba hablando normal, pero con voz ahogada. Me dio miedo su cara, normalmente apacible, transformada en algo lleno de ira. - Alice es esa niña, y te lo puede demostrar cuando quiera.

Eleanor asintió burlona y se cruzó de hombros llena de jactancia, esperando esa prueba. Sin darme cuenta, estaba aferrando el plato con tanta fuerza que el borde de latón me había dejado marcas. Ojalá Alice tenga una prueba, pensé, ojalá pueda hacer callar a Eleanor ahora, o nunca lo conseguirá. Eve titubeó unos segundos, miró a Alice pidiendo permiso silenciosamente, y luego deslizó su mano libre en el bolsillo del delantal. Sacó una carta tan grande como su mano, con bordes brillantes y plateados. Sosteniéndola con reverencia entre dos dedos, la alzó para enseñársela a Eleanor, que tardó unos instantes en recuperar su ironía.

\- Es sólo... una carta. Una simple carta - esgrimió su defensa con poca seguridad, incluso a nuestros ojos inexpertos resultaba obvio que no era "una simple carta". - ¿Piensas que eres especial por tener un tres de picas? Puedo pedirle a mi tía una baraja entera.

Creo que Eve sólo pretendía lanzar la carta sobre la mesa, para que todos pudieran verla mejor, pero eso no fue lo que pasó. En realidad todavía no lo entiendo muy bien. Eve iba a dejarla caer con un ligero impulso, y en su lugar la carta... salió disparada.

\- No... - dijo Alice, pero nadie la escuchó. La carta voló directa hacia la cara de Eleanor, que no logró apartarse lo suficiente. Chilló y se llevó las manos a la mejilla. Todos se apartaron. La carta cayó al suelo revoloteando y se prendió fuego. Pronto no quedaban ni las cenizas.

Lo único que pensaba en aquel momento era lo triste de la escena, el haber perdido una carta mágica (porque no me cabía ya duda de que aquello era algo mágico) sólo para darle una lección a Eleanor. Miré a Alice esperando verla enfadada, o triste, o mostrando alguna emoción. Nada. Se soltó del brazo de Eve y se fue con su peluche de la mano. Sólo cuando Alice había abandonado el comedor con Eve tras ella me volví hacia Eleanor. Tenía un corte transversal en la mejilla que la carta había rozado, y la sangre le corría hasta la barbilla. Acabado el espectáculo, cada cual volvió a lo suyo. Eleanor se limpió la cara con el delantal, terminando con su blancura estridente, y luego me miró. Sentí un escalofrío. Hevills era violento, estaba lleno de peleas, pero obedecían a cosas como el hambre o… el hambre. El odio que mostraban los ojos grises de Eleanor era fruto de algo que yo no podía comprender. Me concentré en la poca comida que quedaba en mi plato. Limpiándose las manos en el vestido, Eleanor se sentó junto a mí. Y comenzó a hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Mi pelo se volvió azul. Los pájaros creen que es el cielo, explotan al chocar con mi cabeza. Sus plumas se convierten en nubes, los que llegan hasta ellas son engullidos. Pájaros en la cabeza. Suenan como risas en un gramófono"_

***

De vez en cuando, Eleanor recibía libros. Entonces bajaba corriendo al patio y, lo más cerca posible de Alice, reunía a algunos niños y les contaba una historia. Nunca se atrevió a pedirle a su tía que la enviase el libro sobre Alice, y yo no entendía por qué. Hacía lo posible por sacarla de sus casillas, de una manera tan descarada que a veces yo no podía creerlo. Parecía como si la propia Eleanor estuviera convencida de que Alice le era indiferente, y era aquel engaño a sí misma lo que más me exasperaba. Negaba metódicamente cualquier coincidencia que delatase sus esfuerzos por irritar a Alice, llegando incluso a afirmar que ni siquiera sabría su nombre si no se lo hubieran recordado. No la importaba mentir a quien hiciera falta y, lo que era aún peor, vivía totalmente segura de que la gente la creía. Claro que algunos lo hacían, y se juntó con los mayores adecuados la mayoría de las veces. No creo que hubiera resistido como lo hizo en Hevills si, en lugar de libros, hubiera recibido cosas más apetecibles a los ojos de los demás. Los libros no podían comerse, aunque muchos desaparecieron para ser descubiertos a las pocas horas pisoteados, con las páginas arrancadas. A nadie le extrañaba; nos aburríamos. No podíamos echar abajo las paredes, así que rompíamos las pocas cosas de los demás.

Si para Alice yo era invisible, por desgracia para Eleanor no. Observó mis idas y venidas alrededor de Eve y Alice, porque a pesar de todo cuando quería podía ser muy espabilada, y no tardó en fijarse lo que para el resto del orfanato pasaba desapercibido: yo siempre pululaba cerca de Alice, y no era en absoluto casualidad. Entonces se dedicó, aún no sé si deliberadamente o porque ella también la espiaba a su manera, a entorpecer de tal modo mi silenciosa afición que cuando yo conseguía terminar con lo que fuera que tenía que hacer y paseaba por el asilo en busca de Alice, era Eleanor la que aparecía a mi lado. Me resigné a tenerla cerca y busqué modos de sacarle provecho.

Eleanor me enseñó a escribir mi nombre y, tras unas nociones básicas, me descubrí deseando saber más. Eleanor perdía pronto el interés en cualquier cosa cuando Alice no estaba cerca, así que era yo la que recogía sus sobras. Por ejemplo, Eleanor me llevaba hasta la misma pared en la que Eve y Alice permanecian apoyadas en silencio. A una distancia prudente se sentaba con cualquier libro en el regazo y, mientras Alice estuviera cerca, ejercía de paciente maestra, alzando la voz más de lo necesario. En el momento en que Alice e Eve se marchaban, las manos de Eleanor desfallecían, su mirada comenzaba a vagar perdida en el patio y, en cuestión de minutos, se levantaba dejándome sola con el libro.

En unos meses era capaz de comprender cualquier texto que no tuviera palabras desconocidas. Hubiera dado lo poco que tenía por poder leer las aventuras de Alice, ahora que su protagonista había callado por completo. En las parrafadas casi aprendidas de memoria que recitaba Eleanor sobre el País de las Maravillas no conseguía ver los cuadros que Alice pintaba con su voz grave y pausada. Era como si yo hubiera tenido que contar cómo era la vida de los dueños de Hevills. Jamás sonaría igual que si lo contaran ellos mismos.

Eleanor tardó bastante en darse cuenta que sus ataques no provocaban reacción alguna. Había pasado algo más de un año desde su llegada cuando sus atenciones se centraron en Eve. Primero trató de hacerse su amiga, a pesar del incidente con la carta que todo el mundo había olvidado como un tácito acuerdo. Su interés chocó y rebotó contra una Eve inusualmente agresiva, que la acusó una noche de ser una "pequeña rata intrigante de nariz torcida". Eve se había contagiado de la serenidad tétrica de Alice, y nadie habría creído que conservaba aún cierta energía para casos especiales.

Compartir dormitorio con Eleanor e Eve se convirtió desde entonces en un continuo espectáculo que, por suerte, Alice no presenciaba, pues estaba en otro dormitorio, incluso cuando la mayoría de las frases mordaces de Eleanor se referían a ella. Tenían formas totalmente opuestas de enfrentarse; Eleanor buscaba frases enrevesadas de sus tiempos de escuela, esperando que Eve no entendiera su significado. La defensa de Eve era pétrea, aunque no gozara del vocabulario de Eleanor, y cortaba los ataques con eficacia y realismo. Nunca chilló, ni se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ni siquiera cambió su expresión de tranquilidad permanente. Eve había pasado tanto tiempo con Alice que era una versión más viva de su máscara impenetrable. No creí que Eleanor pudiera llegar a horadarla con sus repetitivos insultos, pero supongo que una pared no puede aguantar para siempre un martillo que la golpea.

Precisamente aquella noche no pude ver por qué había empezado la discusión. Cuando llegué de la cocina Louise, la encargada de aquel piso de dormitorios, había apagado todas las velas. Encontré mi cama sin ninguna dificultad y me tumbé entre los ronquidos de muchas de las niñas, mirando al techo. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en cómo conseguir que mañana la cocinera me dejase empezar a servir en el comedor, o en si algún día me cogerían de camarera en un restaurante medianamente agradable. Principalmente pensaba en salir de allí y conseguir mis propios libros y una estantería llena de cosas. No me importaba el qué, sólo quería algo mío. Un susurro emocionado de Eleanor, en la fila opuesta de camas, cortó mi imaginación justo cuando iba a colocar todas aquellas pertenencias soñadas por orden de tamaño.

\- ¿Dónde crees que estará?

\- Eleanor, déjame dormir. - gruñó Clarice, que dormía junto a ella.

\- Así no volverá a atreverse a contestarme - contestó Eleanor, aunque dudo mucho que Clarice la escuchase. Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y llamé su atención con un pequeño silbido.

\- Eleanor... ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Dios bendito, ¿queréis cerrar el pico? - Marianne, la niña que dormía a mi lado se inclinó con un crujido de su jergón, y me golpeó con dureza en el hombro. - Eleanor está contenta porque Eve se ha ido llorando. Como llorarás tú, enana, si no me dejas dormir.

Volvió a pellizcarme y me dejé caer en la cama. Todos mis pensamientos se volvieron de repente hacia Eve. Ojalá hubiera estado delante para saber qué había pasado. Cuando a mi alrededor sólo se oyeron ronquidos decidí salir de la habitación, no tenía ni idea de para qué, pero tumbada allí la curiosidad sólo me haría un agujero en el estómago. Me tiré al suelo y gateé entre las camas. La madera crujía bajo mis codos y rodillas, descascarillándose como si tras soportar las patadas y los golpes de cientos de pies se negase a aguantarme a mí arrastrándome hacia la puerta. Pero sólo yo debía escuchar aquellos crujidos pegados a mi piel, intentando evitar las astillas, porque abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo sin que nadie se despertase.

Recuerdo que hacía frío. No tenía por qué hacerlo, era Junio, pero nada más quedar de rodillas en medio del pasillo desierto me recorrió un escalofrío, y la piel de los brazos se me puso de gallina. Si no supiera que las ventanas de aquel edificio estaban cerradas a cal y canto, habría pensado que lo que cubría el corredor, moviéndose en la luz, era niebla. Azul, desenfocada... cerré los ojos. Tenía miedo. Y los golpecitos rítmicos de algo sobre la madera, en algún lugar debajo de mis rodillas arañadas, me hicieron pensar en ahorcados golpeando el patíbulo. Casi esperaba que de un momento a otro algún alma en pena apareciese al fondo del pasillo, arrastrándose y señalándome con el dedo...

El murmullo de la conversación debería haberme asustado, y lo único que consiguió fue devolverme a la realidad, donde la niebla azul de la galería tendría seguramente su explicación, por mucho que yo la ignorase. Donde lo que importaba era con quién estaba Eve.

Los susurros eran tenues, apagados, y parecían salir del suelo, pero supe que no estaba exactamente sobre ellas. En cuclillas llegué a la barandilla de la escalera, y un siseo acompañó el crujido de la barra de metal al aferrarla con ambas manos. Por unos segundos pensé que las había perdido, que el ruido había hecho que callasen, o incluso que mis cálculos estaban equivocados y en vez de estar en el armario bajo la escalera estaban en el descansillo. En cuyo caso me habrían visto.

No quería encontrarme la mirada de Alice al mirar hacia abajo, si ella creía que las estaba espiando. Y sin embargo, aún en cuclillas, me incliné y busqué cualquier rastro de ellas en la oscuridad del segundo tramo de escaleras. Ni en el descansillo ni en el piso inferior había nada más que aquella sombra azul, casi luminosa. Cuando la conversación se reanudó, aunque con menor intensidad, supe exactamente dónde estaban.

Me arrastré hasta el sexto escalón y antes de poder darme cuenta estaba buscando una postura cómoda, para acercar mi cara a la grieta en la madera. Con la nariz rozándola contuve la respiración. Podía oler la madera, la humedad e incluso el polvo acumulado en el armario, pero sólo las veía a ellas. Alice había reanudado sus paseos por la diminuta habitación, con aquel taconeo tamborileante, mientras Eve permanecía sentada en el suelo. Desde mi posición no podía ver su cara, sólo su pelo alborotado y lo que debía haber sido un lazo hacía bastante tiempo, ahora convertido en una mera excusa para mantener los mechones lacios apartados del rostro. Se rascaba las piernas con parsimonia, susurrando algo a lo que Alice sólo asentía de vez en cuando. Apreté la nariz contra la madera, y deseé poder pegar el oído al suelo, pero entonces no las vería.

A la luz de la lámpara de queroseno que Alice llevaba en la mano podía distinguirla, recortada entre sombras, mientras aminoraba el ritmo de sus cortos paseos de lado a lado del armario. En otro de los silencios, mientras sólo podía oír la respiración furiosa de Eve y los golpes de mi corazón contra la escalera, se sentó a su lado sosteniendo la lámpara ante sus ojos. Sopló, y todo se volvió azul y negro, envueltas en la niebla; de repente Alice e Eve eran como sirenas, vistas desde mi hueco, moviéndose bajo el agua y convertidas en oscuros seres submarinos. Nadando sin apenas moverse Alice se volvió hacia ella tras dejar la lámpara en el suelo, toda lentitud. Mi estómago se contrajo cuando Eve se dejó abrazar y ocultó el rostro en el cuello sucio de Alice, moviendo unos dedos como arañas por su espalda, para finalmente aferrarse a los hombros delgados.

La culpabilidad por ser de nuevo una intrusa crecía en mi cabeza, y sin embargo fui incapaz de obedecer lo que me gritaba y moverme. Me merecía una paliza por espiarlas así, me dije, aún sabiendo que ni Alice ni Eve eran ese tipo de compañeras. Una persona decente no estaría allí a esas horas, observando a hurtadillas aquel abrazo, eso repetía la voz molesta de mi conciencia. Pero yo quería verlas. Aquel era el hecho puro y simple, mi egoísmo me impedía obedecer a lo que se suponía que era lo correcto. Quería quedarme allí y mirarlas por el agujero del escalón. Era algo relacionado con la sequedad que se había instalado en mi garganta, y el sentimiento tembloroso de que verlas abrazarse era posiblemente lo más cercano a la belleza que vería en toda mi vida. Todo entre Eve y Alice era bello en aquellos momentos, igual que dos seres fantásticos en un cuento de hadas, mientras Eve acariciaba con su nariz pequeña las mejillas de Alice, juntando los labios torpemente. La boca de Alice pareció no ponerse de acuerdo sobre si besar o dejarse besar, y a trompicones Eve intentaba atraparla con sus dientes, o se detenía como dudando si continuar.

El nudo de mi estómago descendió hasta algún lugar indefinido entre mis piernas, en el momento en que Alice inclinó la cabeza para dejar que Eve hundiera los dedos en su pelo, besándola bajo la barbilla. "Yo no haría eso" recuerdo que pensé. "Yo seguiría intentando besar su boca, y atrapar su mente, y que me mirara de cerca con esos ojos que me dan miedo". Era una tontería pensarlo, porque era Eve quien estaba allí abajo con Alice, pero la sensación volvió a pulsar con urgencia bajo mi vientre. Alice recorrió las mejillas de Eve con los dedos y la besó de nuevo, esta vez con una confianza recién adquirida.

No sé cómo pude escuchar el crujir de la puerta en el piso de abajo, si todos mis sentidos estaban sumergidos en el mar que Alice había creado, pero lo oí con rabia, con el odio de las interrupciones a destiempo. Alguien se acercaba a las escaleras. Mi sentido común se impuso; ¿qué iba a hacer? Si me iba corriendo me oiría quien fuera que se acercaba, y no podría avisar a Alice. Si las avisaba... bueno, estaría en un lío.

Separarme del suelo y de su visión fue como despegar los restos de estofado quemado de las cazuelas. Sentí un dolor casi físico. En el piso, a unos metros de la silenciosa puerta del armario, estaba Jen, una de las cuidadoras más nuevas. La parálisis del miedo duró exactamente lo que tardó Jen en descubrirme y mostrar un terror bastante similar al que se debía ver en mis propios ojos. Aunque duró medio segundo supe que ella tampoco tenía por qué estar allí a esas horas, recién venida de la calle. En lo que tardó en subir las escaleras en dos zancadas hacia mí, di un taconazo lo bastante fuerte como para que incluso Alice e Eve volvieran a la realidad.

\- ¡¡Niña estúpida!! ¡Calla! - exclamó Jen en un susurro colérico, cogiéndome del pelo y tirando hacia abajo fuertemente. - ¡¡Vuelve a la cama!!

Y eso fue todo. No preguntó qué hacía allí. Tendida en la cama, todavía sintiendo el tirón en el cuero cabelludo, pensé en lo que había visto. Al pasar mis dedos llenos de asperezas por los mechones de los que había tirado Jen, pensé en Alice. En si sus manos estarían frías, si tendría la piel suave o si en el País de las Maravillas habría espías como yo. Sobre todo, pensé en cómo sería si fuera Alice quien me estuviera acariciando el pelo en ese momento. Cuando Eve regresó poco después y se quedó mirándome indecisa a los pies de la cama me sentía tan culpable que me hice la dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hay una sombrilla que gira, tapando el sol, y no puedo ver quién la maneja para decirle que ha dejado de brillar. Si la toco me quemaré porque está hirviendo. No, no puedo tocarla, no puedo apartarla y cuando se derrite caen gotas de sangre negra en mis brazos."_

***

 

Después de aquella noche tuve miedo. En el orfanato, cuando haces algo malo a otro niño, hay dos posibilidades. O eres mayor, que no era el caso, o eres menor que él, y entonces te aguantabas y recibías tu merecido. No sabía cuál sería mi merecido por espiarlas, sólo esperaba que Eve no se lo contara a Alice. Tenía miedo de que fuera Alice quien se enfadase conmigo, y también porque a medida que pasaban los días me encontraba en una situación a la que seguramente ningún niño de Hevills se había enfrentado nunca: la espera. Si alguien iba a pegarte una paliza, lo hacía pocas horas después de lo que lo hubiera motivado. No esperaba días, no te dejaba temblar a cada momento libre, o cada vez que os cruzabais en el patio. Si alguien iba a pegarte una paliza lo hacía a la primera oportunidad y asunto resuelto, luego incluso podíais intentar robar juntos el pan de la mesa de los pequeños como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Aún no me había dado cuenta de que Eve no pensaba hacer nada, y seguía mirándolas de lejos sin atreverme a escuchar a Alice como hacía antes, cuando Eleanor lo estropeó todo.

Hasta entonces yo me había considerado poco menos que una rata cobarde, siguiendo a Alice y observándola a escondidas, intentando ser parte de lo que la rodeaba pero sin atreverme a dar la cara. Creía que era, aparte de Eve, la persona que mejor conocía los pasos de Alice en todo Hevills. Pero resultó que me equivocaba, y de alguna manera Eleanor había mejorado sus seguimientos hasta el punto de descubrir cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía.

Si no me hubiera sentido tan mal por Alice, tal vez habría sentido envidia por Eleanor.

El conejo de trapo de Alice parecía estar cosido a su mano o al bolsillo de su delantal. No lo abrazaba, no lo mostraba, sólo estaba ahí igual que las manchas de tierra en mis calcetines. Siempre estaba ahí. O eso creía yo, y me equivoqué, porque en algún momento que hasta entonces había escapado de mi observación lo dejaba en la habitación durante cinco minutos. Eso fue lo que Eleanor sabía, que no sabía yo.

¿Y qué culpa tenía el muñeco de trapo de que aquella niña del diablo no soportara que Alice fuera mil veces mejor que ella?

Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a hacer, me hubiera tirado encima suyo en cuanto se levantó de la cama. Había sacado de debajo del colchón un cuento que nunca me había enseñado y, mientras, ella miraba sin parar a la puerta del dormitorio. Tenía que haber pensado que algo iba mal, pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que no conseguía poner las manos en uno de los libros de Eleanor que simplemente ni siquiera le presté atención. En un momento dado se levantó... y lo siguiente que vi fue a Eve, que debía estar subiendo por las escaleras, atravesando a la carrera el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Alice. Después un montón de gritos que, logicamente, hicieron que todo el mundo acudiera en tropel a ver qué pasaba y a quién animar en la pelea.

Fui la más rápida, aunque me clavé una astilla en el pie derecho al girar en medio de la carrera para entrar en la habitación, y tuve que saltar sobre dos camas para esquivar a las niñas de aquel dormitorio, pero llegué a tiempo para ver qué sucedió. En realidad, la pelea apenas llegó a producirse.

\- ¡¡Dámelo!! - gritó Eve, más alto de lo que nadie la había oído gritar nunca.

Al principio no supe a qué se refería, y cuando distinguí el muñeco fuertemente apretado contra el pecho de Eleanor, mientras ésta comenzaba a tirar de la cabeza, sentí una indignación instantánea. No tenía derecho a tocarlo, a abrazarlo, porque en sus manos el conejo de trapo parecía un insulto a Alice. La muy desgraciada incluso sonreía, mientras los pespuntes que unían la cabeza al cuello empezaban a estirarse peligrosamente.

\- ¿Quién eres, su guardiana? - exclamó Eleanor burlonamente, y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando las niñas que habían empezado a acercarse acogieron la frase con carcajadas. Al dar un paso Eve hacia delante, Eleanor se apoyó en el quicio de la ventana. - Lo tiraré.

Y diciendo eso, se inclinó hacia un lado y sostuvo el muñeco fuera de la ventana. Se escucharon algunos "¡Tíralo!" y un "Menudo par de estúpidas, peleándose por un trozo de tela" de Cecilie, que dio media vuelta. La cama donde yo estaba de pie crujió cuando otra niña se subió a mi lado, y apenas la miré media milésima de segundo antes de volver la vista asustada a la ventana.

Era Alice.

La expresión de Eleanor tardó en cambiar lo que tardó en ver a Alice, de pie sobre la cama. No me atrevía a mirarla directamente, y pasaba sin parar de sus puños apretados a la cara iluminada de Eleanor, a los dientes que Eve mostraba como un perro rabioso, a los ojos de Alice entrecerrados, tristes como si ya supieran lo que iba a pasar. Otro "Tíralo ya", Eleanor que sonrió absolutamente feliz, y entonces en lugar de dejar caer el muñeco, tomó impulso y lo lanzó hacia el cielo.

"Por favor, que vuelva a caer, que vuelva a caer" susurré, y Alice se volvió a mirarme, haciendo que me tapara la boca y bostezase abiertamente. Pero el conejo no regresó.

El grupo se deshizo, porque ya había terminado la diversión o porque se acercaba la hora de comer. Eleanor miró a Eve pasándose la lengua por los labios, aunque su sonrisa había perdido parte de amplitud cuando ya no tenía en qué escudarse. Salió de la habitación casi corriendo perdiendo cualquier atisbo de dignidad que pudiera quedarle. Eve hizo ademán de salir tras ella, pero sin dejar de mirarme Alice alzó una mano, y vi de reojo a Eve acercándose a los pies de la cama. Me había quedado sola con ellas. Tuve la impresión de que no volvería a sentir tanto miedo en la vida.

Alice bajó al suelo sin decir una palabra, y entonces me quedé mirándolas como una estúpida, preguntándome qué sucedería después. La posibilidad de salir corriendo ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza, supongo que porque la forma de huir de Eleanor me había dejado tan asqueada que no quería parecerme a ella. Fueron hacia la ventana, donde Eve señaló hacia el tejado.

\- Debe estar ahí - susurró, y Alice asintió sin siquiera mirar al cielo. Con un movimiento lento, Eve apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y la rozó la muñeca antes de susurrar: - Voy a hacer que te lo devuelva.

Después salieron de la habitación, cogidas de la mano sin siquiera volver a mirarme. Entonces sí, eché a correr y no paré hasta llegar al comedor.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hay tanto agua en mis zapatos que si no van con cuidado las hormigas se ahogarán. Y si se ahogan, ¿quién me enseñará cómo volver ahora?"_

***

 

Dos sábados después, Eve despertó a Eleanor de madrugada. Desde la desaparición del peluche durante todas las noches se la escuchaba ir y venir por la habitación, asomándose a las ventanas enrejadas y vigilando la actividad en el edificio de las cuidadoras. Sólo una docena vivían en Hevills. Desde los dormitorios era imposible llegar al tejado; no tendrían más remedio que pasar a las cocinas o a las habitaciones de las cuidadoras y, desde allí, subir al tejado. Me incorporé en la cama cuando las dos salieron al pasillo y lo pensé unos segundos antes de seguirlas.

Eve entró a despertar a Alice mientras Eleanor esperaba visiblemente nerviosa junto a las escaleras. Me agaché junto a la puerta del dormitorio esperando mientras ellas se asomaban a la escalera. Louise debía estar dormida, porque al poco rato Eve cogió a Eleanor del brazo con brusquedad y la arrastró escaleras abajo, seguida por una Alice aún más indiferente de lo normal. Cuando el sonido de sus pasos en los escalones se apagó salí de puntillas de mi escondite y bajando a saltos salí al patio.

Creí que las había perdido. El silencio del edificio de las cocinas era tan denso que me pareció imposible que pudiera haber nadie dentro. Pero no se veía ningún movimiento en el de las cuidadoras, ni siquiera luces, y empecé a pensar que Alice se las había llevado de alguna manera a su país maravilloso, y que yo no había corrido lo bastante como para acompañarlas. Estaba a punto de volver a la cama llena de rabia cuando una sombra se movió en la primera ventana. Sin preocuparme ya porque ellas tres pudieran verme, eché a correr por las escaleras.

\- Sal - era la voz de Eve. Habían llegado al sótano, y esperé bajo la trampilla. Escuché un gemido que no pude distinguir. - Sube por el canalón hasta el tejado, y luego salta al nuestro.

\- Me mataré... - susurró Eleanor. Escuché un forcejeo y levanté la trampilla de madera lo bastante como para poder observarlas a las tres a la luz de la luna. Eve sostenía a Eleanor inclinada sobre el alfeizar, con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana. Alice, entre las sombras, era como un maniquí inmóvil. De repente giró la cabeza y me miró. Estoy segura de que me vio, pero no se operó ningún cambio visible en ella.

\- Yo iré contigo - sugirió de pronto, sin dejar de mirarme. Eve levantó a Eleanor cogiéndola del cuello del delantal. Alice se acercó a la ventana y salió a la repisa. Con un suspiro suave se agarró al borde del tejado y se izó hasta el canalón. Empujada por Eve, Eleanor se subió al marco. La mano de Alice apareció desde arriba y la aferró mientras Eve la empujaba. Por último, la propia Eve se ayudó de brazos y piernas para escalar la contraventana.

Los tres edificios formaban una U alrededor de un patio pequeño, lleno de hollín y chimeneas, posiblemente el techo del comedor, y salían al patio. Me asomé todo lo que me atreví a la ventana, pero no tuve el valor de subir al tejado. La caída era de dos pisos desde allí, en algunos sitios de uno o de tres. Los tejados estaban construidos irregularmente, como si Hevills hubiera sido ampliado y remodelado cientos de veces. Había zonas planas, tejados empinados, partes en los que las caídas a dos aguas formaban cuñas... El tejado de los dormitorios tenía tejas de distintos colores, y supuse que las ventanas tapiadas serían las de los pasillos. Escuché los tres pares de pasos correr sobre mi cabeza hasta el final del edificio y luego Alice saltó con tranquilidad al de los dormitorios. Se volvió lentamente y bajó a Eleanor en brazos; luego Eve volvió a apoyar el estómago en el borde del tejado para deslizarse con lentitud hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra.

Precisamente Eve fue la primera en encontrar el peluche. El conejo, maltratado por la lluvia y la suciedad de aquellas semanas, estaba enganchado en uno de los alambres del canalón. Lo levantó en el aire para que Eleanor, que buscaba a unos metros, lo viera claramente. Luego silbó para que Alice, en el extremo más cercano a la calle, lo viera. Alice no sonrió, solo asintió, y dándose la vuelta subió al tejado de los dormitorios para mirar hacia la calle. Entonces sucedió. Con una exclamación de asombro que ni siquiera llegó a ser un chillido, la teja en la que Eve apoyó el pie para salir al canalón se deslizó de su lugar, cayendo al patio de tejados inferior. Eve resbaló sobre su estómago, se golpeó en la cabeza, pero acertó a agarrarse del borde cortante.

\- ¡Ayúdala! - exclamó Alice. Eleanor miró a Eve, le hubiera bastado agacharse y extender la mano para sostenerla. No lo hizo.

Nadie me hubiera creído. Mientras Eve caía como un peso muerto hasta el hollín del patio, Alice saltó desde una de las chimeneas y voló. El humo la sostuvo convirtiendo su falda en una campana sucia, como una nube cubierta de cenizas. Yo lo vi, y nadie podrá nunca convencerme de que fue una imaginación. La noche era clara. Alice voló.

Sin embargo no llegó a tiempo. Incluso yo desde mi puesto en la ventana, podía ver brillar la sangre en el suelo, rodeando la cabeza de Eve, y su mirada vacía. Desde la cornisa Eleanor siguió el descenso de Alice con una expresión curiosa, carente por completo de cualquier signo de arrepentimiento o espanto ante lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando Alice aterrizó en el patio y recorrió los metros que la separaban de Eve para arrodillarse a su lado, Eleanor tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; y luego dio media vuelta atravesando el tejado a la carrera en mi dirección, con una agilidad que no había mostrado hasta entonces. Me escondí en la esquina más oscura del desván cuando llegó a la ventana, y enseguida sus pasos se perdieron escaleras abajo.

Eve estaba muerta pero yo esperaba que Alice pudiera cambiar aquello, mientras le recogía la cabeza posándola en sus rodillas. Creía que ella podía hacerlo, que pasaría las manos por los ojos abiertos de Eve y la sangre que empapaba con rapidez su delantal se absorbería de nuevo, y levantaría los brazos para rodear a Alice con ellos. Todo aquello no sería más que un susto. Pero Alice no pudo resucitarla, sólo se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras yo apretaba las mandíbulas y contenía unas lágrimas que no tenían razón de ser; porque Eve no era nada mío, porque yo no había tenido nada que ver con aquello, porque en realidad podía volver a la cama y a la mañana siguiente sorprenderme y escuchar los rumores que surgirían sobre lo que de verdad había sucedido. Supongo que lloraba porque Alice no era Dios, o no quería hacer milagros mientras yo miraba desde la ventana o Eleanor salía al patio por la puerta de la lavandería. Alice ni siquiera levantó la vista al escuchar los pasos.

La cara de Eve era lo más blanco que había visto en mi vida, y me parecía imposible que pudiera haber tanta sangre dentro de una cabeza tan pequeña. Alice le pasaba los dedos por la cara llenándola de hollín, y Eleanor se retorcía las manos, esperaba a pocos pasos, en silencio, temblando de impaciencia. Entonces lo vi claro. Eleanor buscaba atención, sí, pero no le bastaba cualquiera. Quería la de Alice. Era lo que llevaba intentando desesperadamente desde que había llegado, con todo su teatro y los golpes bajos. Quería poseer a Alice por completo, ocupar su mente. Supe que la tendría, que lograría captar toda su atención, pero no en aquel momento. Alice se echó el cadáver de Eve sobre los hombros y desapareció en la oscuridad tan rápido que Eleanor ni siquiera pudo seguirla. Lo intentó, dio pasos errantes a izquierda y derecha, pero se encontraba con una oscuridad tangible como una puerta de hierro. Entonces gritó de pura frustración y volvió a entrar en el edificio.


	6. Chapter 6

_"De vuelta a su palacio, a su isla. Hay un jardin justo antes de llegar a las pesadillas. Cantan nanas y leen cuentos. Corre como si todo hubiera terminado, un paso por delante de la matanza"_

***

 

Eleanor desapareció al día siguiente, y me gustaría pensar que el cuchillo que Alice me pidió mientras lavaba los cazos del desayuno fue para descuartizarla y entregársela a alguna cocinera como si fueran cuarenta kilos de carne de rata. No era un pensamiento agradable ni sensible, pero después de haber tenido que volver sola a los dormitorios y pasar la noche temblando, escuchando una y otra vez en mi cabeza el sonido del cráneo de Eve al romperse contra el suelo, habría despellejado a Eleanor con mis propias manos si simplemente la hubiera tenido delante.

No llegué a tenerla delante porque ni volvió al cuarto por la noche, ni apareció a la hora del desayuno. Tampoco Alice, que me dio un susto de muerte mientras limpiaba las cacerolas un rato después. Atravesó la cocina sin hacer ruido mientras tenía media cabeza metida en una de las más grandes, y lo primero que me encontré al volver a incorporarme fueron dos enormes ojos verdes que me miraban sin pestañear igual que los de un gato. Sin querer di un salto hacia atrás y me arrepentí al instante. Primero, porque al momento todas las demás niñas que estaban limpiando se interesaron por la escena. Segundo, porque nunca la había tenido tan cerca, y ahora que me había alejado no podía volver a mi posición anterior. Alice adoptó su posición habitual, las manos a la espalda y un balanceo ligero, esperando a que recogiera el trapo que había tirado con el susto. Me limpié los restos de gachas quemadas de las manos, frotando hasta que enrojecieron tanto como mis mejillas. Se habría pensado que era estúpida. O que la tenía miedo.

\- Siento lo de Eve. - susurré finalmente. No tenía sentido fingir que aquello no había sucedido, como si fuera un día normal, o pretender que no había visto nada. Asintió y miró al suelo, y me sentí extrañamente orgullosa de que algo que yo había dicho hubiese provocado una reacción en ella. Luego, me sentí culpable por sentirme orgullosa.

\- No fue culpa tuya. Tú no estabas en el tejado - cogió otro trapo de la mesa y comenzó a repasar la olla, justo en el momento que Lucianne, una de las cocineras, pasaba a nuestro lado. Volví a mi sitio junto a la mesa y agarré del asa opuesta, volviendo a frotar el interior. Alice olía a algo salado distinto del olor a quemado del desayuno o el sudor agrio de las cuidadoras. Su voz hizo eco débilmente en el metal mientras yo calculaba la distancia que apenas nos separaba. - Necesito que me ayudes.

El orgullo que he mencionado antes no era nada comparado con la insultante sensación de ser el centro del universo que me invadió en ese momento, tan intensa que incluso dejé de hacer como que no la miraba para detenerme y mirarla con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Yo? - pregunté. Yo. De entre todos los niños del orfanato, Alice quería que fuera yo quien la ayudase. Asintió tranquilamente y ladeó la cabeza. El pelo, lacio y sin brillo, escapó de detrás de su oreja hasta balancearse cerca de mi nariz. No quise decirle "¿Qué es lo que quieres?", porque supe que ella podía oír mis pensamientos. O algo parecido.

\- ¿Puedes prestarme un cuchillo?

Asentí. La paliza que me esperaba si alguna cocinera se enteraba era sólo una posibilidad, algo que podía pasar o no. Que Alice me estaba pidiendo un favor era un hecho, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Para qué quería el cuchillo era lo de menos; ya me había inmiscuido demasiado en su vida, por una vez prefería no saberlo.

Volví a asentir con más decisión, y agarré la olla con las dos manos, haciendo un gesto a Alice con la cabeza para que tirase los trapos en su interior. Con la olla en alto me acerqué al armario donde se colocaban, respiré hondo y la dejé en el suelo antes del esfuerzo final para auparla a la altura de mi cabeza. Alice secaba el agua y los desperdicios de la mesa, las otras niñas habían perdido el interés, las cocineras no estaban... Envolví el cuchillo más grande y afilado que vi en uno de los paños y me lo guardé bajo el delantal. Luego coloqué la olla en su sitio y salí con Alice de las cocinas.

Cuando se lo tendí ni siquiera lo desenvolvió, sólo lo ocultó igual que yo había hecho, para después mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Muchas gracias. Cuando no lo necesite lo dejaré bajo el colchón. No te meteré en problemas.

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decir. Sonrió a medias y echó a andar hacia las escaleras. Fue la última vez que la vi, y a pesar de eso es uno de los recuerdos de Alice que más me gusta rememorar, cuando se alejó con una media sonrisa que yo había provocado.

Esa noche me enteré por la red de rumores de Hevills que Alice estaba en la enfermería porque se había cortado las muñecas. Nadie sabía si estaba viva o muerta, y la imaginación de las demás fue añadiendo datos al rumor hasta que, en menos de dos horas, circulaba la historia de que había intentado entrar en la cocina a por comida, una de las cuidadoras la había encontrado y se habían enzarzado en una pelea a navajazos. Esperé a que se durmieran hartas de no poder añadir nada más y volví a salir, por tercera vez, a buscar a Alice.

Sin embargo entrar en la enfermería no era como subir al sótano o escapar de Jen. Todo lo que pude hacer fue llegar a la ventana, que daba a uno de los patios exteriores, y asomarme. Estaba todo tan oscuro que no podía ver si el bulto en la cama era Alice, pero si que escuché a las encargadas de aquella habitación (en realidad, llamarlo enfermería era hacerle un favor; sólo era un cuartucho con palanganas).

\- Quizá se recupere con la ayuda de ese viejo conejo - decían.

Y luego Alice desapareció. Sé que volvió al País de las Maravillas, porque no tenía otro sitio a donde ir. Así que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad me limité a colarme en la enfermería para recuperar el cuchillo.

No estaba allí, pero en su lugar me había dejado un tesoro. Papeles. Montones de papeles pequeños, arrancados de cuadernos, supongo, que había conseguido de algún modo. Quizá los había traído con ella. Estaban escritos con carboncillo o el pequeño lapicero mordisqueado, arrugados, doblados, llenos de letras pequeñas y desiguales. Pedazos de Alice, y encima de todos una nota escrita con prisa y en mayúsculas.

"Voy a necesitarlo, lo siento."

Memoricé todas las notas y luego las quemé. No quería que nadie más pudiera leer las cosas de Alice, ahora que se había ido. Aproveché mientras Lucianne no miraba y las arrojé al fogón casi quemándome los dedos. Pero la última no. La última me la quedé.

_"Despegada de la pared es una cortina con forma humana. Mi pequeña dos de tréboles me regala un cuchillo suave como una candelaria. Todo un ramo de despedida de parte del único fantasma vivo de Hevills"_

**FIN**


End file.
